


Derek es un idiota, pero Peter está aquí.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale is a Softie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Nadie quiere ir al cine con Stiles.Nadie menos Peter, claro está.





	Derek es un idiota, pero Peter está aquí.

Stiles POV

—¿Entonces no puedes venir conmigo, Scotty? —Pregunto un poco decepcionado, pero Scott niega una sola vez y me deja solo en el pasillo, suspiro triste y camino de vuelta al Jeep totalmente solo porque toda la manada me ha dado una negativa ante la idea de ir conmigo al cine, donde iré solo. Pero primero tengo que ver a Derek para darle el bestiario que yo mismo traduje para la manada.

Conduzco hacia el loft y cuando abro la puerta lo único que veo es a Peter, sentado en el sofá y leyendo un libro y sin rastro del alpha más ceñudo.

—Hola, Peter, ¿está Derek? —Pregunto en cuanto cierro la puerta, pero unos pasos resuenan por las escaleras hacen que Peter no tenga que responderme, y Derek baja mirando un libro. —Hey, Derek aquí tienes el bestiario.

Derek lo agarra sin mirarme y se sienta al lado de su tío, haciéndome rodar los ojos y suspirar mientras murmuro un “oh sí, de nada, sourwolf”.

—¿Sigues aquí? —Pregunta Derek mirándome por primera vez, ruedo los ojos de nuevo y me voy del loft sin mirar atrás, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, me doy a vuelta.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Derek? Espero que el acónito de las páginas del libro que yo solo he traducido durante casi un mes entero no te afecte mucho en tu humor de mierda, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas más amargado, aunque eso sea malditamente imposible, porque eres gilipollas. —Digo con la voz en grito, cierro la puerta de golpe y mientras espero el ascensor, añado: —¡Y por tu culpa me he perdido la primera sesión del estreno, lobo desagradecido!

Bajo hasta mi jeep resoplando por lo bajo, pero cuando me subo al asiento del conductor, salto del susto al ver a un lobo sentado en el asiento del copiloto, sonriéndome de forma espeluznante.

—¡Oh, dios mio! —Exclamo colocando una mano sobre mi pecho intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón. —Peter, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—Ir contigo al cine, cachorro. —Dice sin más y me mira esperando a que arranque. Por un momento, pienso en echarlo de mi coche, pero por otro lado, siento algo cálido en el pecho al ver que es el único en querer hacer algo conmigo que no tenga que ver con la manada.

Conduzco con una sonrisa y cuando llegamos al cine, Peter coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros y caminamos hacia la taquilla, paga las entradas y la comida, y nos sentamos en las butacas esperando a que empiecen los trailers.

—Gracias. —Susurro con sinceridad, sin hacer que mi cerebro me prohíba hacer algo de lo que me puedo arrepentir, porque me siento bien después de tanto tiempo.

—Las entradas y las palomitas no son nada, pequeño cachorro. —Murmura Peter antes de robarme una palomita.

—No, me refería a gracias por acompañarme y no dejarme solo por ser un simple humano con hiperactividad sin super poderes. —Murmuro y me pego un poco más al cuerpo del lobo. Peter sonríe de forma sincera por primera vez, y luego me hace apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejando un beso casto en mis labios.


End file.
